14 and Lying
by HAPPY KID 21
Summary: Katniss just turned 14 and Gale starts to like her when he thinks she is acting weird. He finds she is "Dating" a town boy named Peeta. She won't tell Gale about him though, so Gale goes on a spy mission. Will he ever win his Catnip back from her crush?
1. Catnip and Bread Boy

I see her small newly 14 year old skinny figure peek from behind a tree a blush on her cheeks from being caught by me. I don't know why she's hiding we just went hunting with her for three hours we've got a good load a wild boar, 2 squirrels, and a fat rabbit.

"Gale do you think I can do the trades with the baker all by myself today," Katniss asked me her tone nonchalant, but I could feel in under current to it.

"Uh… I don't think we should split up we always get better offers together," I point out to her. Why would she want to go to the baker's by herself! I bet it's there son Parker, no Peter, ugh I don't know. Lots of guys like her but she has never shown interest before. Does Katniss have a _crush_! She fidgets uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I can handle myself Gale," She demands but she doesn't hold her usual steam to the stamen.

"I know you can Catnip, look come on it's not like we have anywhere to be after this. So we can take our time trading with each other." I continue trying to force the reason she wants to go out of her. She mumbles something that sounds like maybe you don't have anywhere to be. I arch my eyebrow

"You've got somewhere to be Katniss?" I ask trying not to show my burning curiosity, and jealousy. She had a heavy blush all over her face, she was looking at the forest floor as though it had suddenly become very interesting. Her feet scuffle around and she rigs her hands,

"Uh your heard that…" was her brilliant response, "We'll yea I need to be back, it's not safe after sundown," She continued trying to cover her slip.

I laughed trying to cover my worry of her trying to cover it up. Whatever it was "You shouldn't lie when you're so bad at it." Her face snapped up her mouth a big oh, I just had to laugh. Her hand s turned to fists, her face red now mad from anger, her eyebrow pushed down closer to her eyes. Suddenly I was lying on the ground and her on top of me from her tackled, we both burst out laughing.

"Okay let's go, if we leave now we can both go everywhere and the place you want to be." I conclude and she scowls.

We first trade at the hob leaving, with medical supplies her mom needs, cloth for Rory's new pants, and shoes for posy, a needle and some more thread for Prim to practice with, with a squirrel for the baker and a rabbit for my family, and a squirrel for hers. When we came to the back door the Baker smiled warmly at Katniss, which she didn't return, but looked at her feet. What was that about, he turned as though surprised to see me.

"What do you got, and how much?" He starred me down from head to toe while asking this.

"Just a squirrel and a loaf of one day or two days old bread." I knew that was pushing it. He nods which surprised me and comes out with a loaf of the old bread this one has walnuts in and hearty crust. I take in and give half to Katniss. I planned on bringing my stuff to my home in the seam., the go to follow Katniss I just had to see what she was doing.

After I got to the Everdeen house I was behind the one small bush they had in there yard by Lady Prim's goats house. I heard Prim begging and begging then someone , my bet is so Katniss gave in. She has that soft spot only for her sister, and sometimes in the woods. When Katniss came out, well… just…. Wow! She was in one of her Mom's old outfits a blue knee length skirt I can only come pair to the sea's I have seen in the arena's for the color and the way it moves. Her top was a blouse It to was a blue, but ne to be seen on a dragoon fly's wings, it too seems, fragile and airy.

She started walking down a path to the village, Odd. She kept walking, and I followed until she was outside the front of the backer's shop. The eldest boy in the family came and opened the door, "Katniss nice of you to come over again." He smiled warmly at her eyes soft. "Thank you," She whispered looking down, but she smile! Smiled of all things, she never does unless around Prim or by me and that's only in the woods! She walked in, what I wouldn't do to know what's going on in ther. For a half and hour I hear laughing and people talking. Then I catch a conversation, I can't tell much on who said what though.

"You must think we live at this bakery."

"Oh yea, we all sleep in ovens, and take turns for the stove top."

I hear my Catnip chuckle I knew it anywhere.

"Okay boys, let's not smother them." The baker scolded

"Yea, Peeta take Katniss on a walk! Why don't we treat her like a queen" The witch screeched

"Uh Peeta, you should really go on a walk." One of the older boys said

"Katniss don't forget to make Peeta give you your jacket, he always whines at the cold." The other teased.

Then I see Katniss walk out of the door walking next to Peeta, as the witch called him. They walked very close almost so close they had to touch, not even holding hands. Yea Katniss having a crush wouldn't change the fact it's going to be awkward. Katniss is reserved, and doesn't feel comfortable with touch.

"Thanks Peeta, I will see you next week." She smiled shyly, and gave him a quick hug. Then walked away in that very moment the only thing I felt was my heart breaking. The flood of memories swamp me, when I had to help her because she broke her leg, the time I saw her cry when she shot herself in the leg, her laugh at the coping mockingjays, her voice when she sings only when she's at her Dad's lake. I was losing her to some town boy with blond hair and blue eyes like Prim.

I walk home and my family is asleep I drag myself into bed and prepare for a very long night.


	2. Never Ask Catnip About Kissing

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading love you all. Poor Gale! Any way Katniss will make the right choice don't worry. I'd like to thank all my reviewers this is my first Fan fiction and I love the ideas. A shout out to LeLa London my very FIRST EVER reviewer! Then a very special thanks to my beta reader MaggieMoo1113! Virtually cookies to you all! ****(::) (::) ****Okay I'll shut up now! **

A night of restless sleep for me means the same for Vick, and Rory. I wake them by tossing and turning on the old squealing bed. I fall out of bed twice, and I know I am yelling in my sleep. Rory wakes me up three times, and Vick wakes me once. I know my Mom and Posy probably got less than a wink of sleep too. I hate myself for doing this to them.

I roll out of bed because the suns up, and I just can't take another minute of thinking about the stinking blond haired, blue eyed devil, which is turning my angel, _my catnip,_ into a devil. If she goes to him, doesn't she know she'll follow him from where he came from! We all know where devils come from…

Yet, I don't want to go to the woods; everything there reminds me of her. Her smile that makes my heart explode, I used to be the only one besides Prim to make her smile.

It makes me think of her long brown hair that looks auburn through the filtered light of the tall evergreen and oak trees. I love it when she has it down, I can see my fingers run through it.

I think of her laugh hard to come by, but the most rewarding sound in the world. It sounds like the most beautiful choir singing, and ringing of the finest bell. It's as sweet and short as a wood peckers swift pecks.

I think of her perfect aim, how she's so competitive, what jerk sass we put up with from each other. Then it hits me like a wrecking ball, like being at a reaping and having your name be called. She. Doesn't. Know. She doesn't know I know, she'll be worried about me by now. Wondering where I am, she doesn't know I spied, she doesn't know I know about her town life.

Was this fate a town Mom came so there claiming her back to that lifestyle. No, my Catnip would never go _that _low. Yet that girl wasn't my Catnip, she smiled too easy. It took me weeks to get smiles, months after for a laugh, then almost a year later for her to trust me enough for us to hold hands or touch our backs going back to back.

This was a _crushing _Katniss. She didn't know what to do. She, unlike me, has never kissed anyone; I thought the only boy she hugged was me… until last night. I hate him; I hate that boy with the bread!

I started to run, I didn't want to scare Katniss even if I was a Capital load of angry at her. Then I saw her and cleared my throat just as she was about to go for a higher branch in a tall maple tree for some bird eggs. She looked down, eyes growing wide, and swung down like a squirrel monkey until she hit the ground with a light thud. Then she hit me in the shoulder. HARD.

"What the Heck Hawthorne! I have been flipping out I thought the Peacekeepers Hung you! You.. you.. you!" she screeched at me, her gray eyes nothing less than a thunder storm. Then suddenly she launched herself in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she tightened hers around my neck. I felt like my heart exploded, we've hugged millions of times, but this time I was desperate to keep a claim on her.

I pressed her closer to me, loving the feeling of her chest moving rapidly with nervous breath. Then I bent down and whispered in her ear "Sorry Catnip, though I think my shoulder is the one in need of a formal apology." I gave a small chuckle.

"D-don't joke Gale!" her voice quivered and she placed her head against my chest. "I don't know what I would do without you! I waited and waited but you weren't there!" She cried. I smiled despite myself she wanted me, not that baker boy. Did she like me? Did she think I was too old? That _I_ didn't like _her_? What was going on in her head? I just had to know. She looks over to my game bag.

"Nothing? Gale Hawthorne has nothing? I bet you were just fancying your time with the company of a girl… who is she?" Katniss teased playfully nudging me. I rolled my eyes and shoved her lightly. My heart only loves you; it sings your name every day I thought. "Don't worry Mr. Love, I ran your snare line." a smug look crossed her face then it slightly fell.

Three fat rabbits, two scrawny possums and a squirrel, though Katniss must had a hard time finding game because her bag is full of pigeons. She only takes birds when she's desperate for dinner; it takes a lot for a little meat.

"I'll take the pigeons, you the possums, then the rest we need to trade at the Hobb." I get it; we were really low on everything from shoe laces to boots, to blankets not used to shreds. Even if it's only fall, we needed to prepare for the winter.

"So the baker will want the squirrel, I will trade him, Sae wants the rabbit, and Daruis says he wants two, I talked to him this morning." She listed off mechanically only showing emotion when she talked about the baker. Really? Why not me, why him? My please, please, please say you've never kissed anyone, and NOT him for sure.

"You've never kissed anyone have you Katniss?" I blurted out heat creeping to my cheeks. She looked at me, weird anger filling the dominate emotion. "That's none of your business Gale! Besides-" she stormed crossing her arms "TONS of guys would LOVE to kiss ME! I know it may shock you, but out of these woods I'm not just a huntress to people, Gale! I can have a life, I may fall in love, and I can get crushes. I AM A GIRL YOU KNOW!" she hurled at me, then I swear steam was shooting out of her ears, she grabbed a rabbit and her birds and sprinted away, leaving me standing there in the dust wide eyed, and shocked.

I knew she was a girl and had guys on their knees begging for a kiss. Believe me, I was well aware she was a girl, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to make sure she hadn't kissed anyone. I wanted to be her first _and_ only kiss. It ripped my soul into seven pieces knowing I hurt her and drew her away from me. "Dang!" I spit; she was going to go and look for comfort from her baker about me! ME!

What am I going to do, man if there's a god in the world please, please just help me with this now. Cause, you suck at your job leaving us to starve with the capital, but if your there, know I NEVER, NEVER needed help, or wanted anything more than this before.


	3. Girls are ALWAYS right

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games. Thank God to because to be first to come up with that your brain has to be in a darker place then mine is as of today. Though I wouldn't mind a date with Gale, or Peeta! Also Thank you to anyone who saved my story for updates, you guys made me squeal and get weird looks in my science class. I'd like to give a shout out of thanks to my Beta reader maggiemoo1113. Finally I promise a different P.O.V. upcoming. **

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't own the Hunger Games, or even younger Hunger Game kid.**

**Gale: Hunger Game Kids?**

**Me: Er…**

**Gale: you didn't find me so kiddish earlier stalking me in the woods!**

**Me: He, he, he. Yea sorry you're a great, amazing drool worthy man. [grumble]**

**Gal: That's better [smug grin] **

It's been three weeks since my last talk with Katniss. I have gone to their house every day after that first week. I tried giving it time, but I couldn't handle it. The first few times all I got was a glare from Katniss who peeked out her windows. Then after a while I heard Prim yelling "WE CAN"T JUST KEEP INGORING HIM! Fine, if you won't get the door I will!"

So then after that, all I get is a pitying Primrose, and once a very hallow looking Mrs. Everdeen. At school Katniss shows off Peeta, no longer hiding, they even hold hands down the hall.

This is the opposite of what I was trying to do. That flipping bread boy is using Katniss and her angry emotions against me. I wonder if my question pushed her to kiss Peeta? No, I push that thought away Katniss wasn't one of _those_ girls. God, it's my entire fault she was farther away.

I am to blame for my unhappiness; I caused them to be together. I groaned out loud, why? When I was heading to the slip under the fence, I took my regular way past the steaming Katniss's house. When little Prim flew out her yellow braids bouncing behind her as she worked to catch up and keep my pace.

"Hi Prim." I mumble wishing it was Catnip, it wasn't her fault so I try -and fail- to perk up. Prim laughs "Gale if you keeping looking like that your face might just stay that way!" She warned me. I just scowled. "NO! Gale don't, if you get stuck like that people might think your Haymitch!" She has screamed. Her little girl face taking on one of fake horror.

"Yea, okay did you need something?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Don't beat around the bush or anything." She mumbled the sighed. "I just want you to know I'm on your side." She smiled shyly up at me.

I must have looked really lost, I am so lost. My side, of what a rebellion did she hears a rant and think I'm like a rebel leader. Well I'm not. Even if I was, I am not taking little girls, especially Katniss's little duck. She sighed

"You know you and Catnip, Galenip, or Katniss and Peeta Keeta." She explained with a smile, "You two are like soul mates. Like this book I found in class it is like ancient. It's called New Moon I can't find the first book though. You guys are like the imprints; Peeta is only like Leah to Katniss. You are her Emily, she is your Sam, you are each other's half." She rambled on but I stopped listening after soul mates.

"So I'll be helping you, but I was wondering um…" Her cheeks glowed red her eyes darted around like she was scared someone was listening. "There's a dance at school and I was wondering if you know if Rory was planning on asking anyone?" She let out all in one big fast gust of air. I laughed now, I knew I had Prim, this should be easier right? "I'll see what I can do." I rolled my eyes. If Rory was going to ask anyone it was Prim. A smile light up her face and brought vivid animation to her features as she dashed off back home.

_**Two Days Later: First Day Back At School:**_

I saw Prim at a table full of kids unlike my Catnip, she was little miss social butterfly, and miss popularity. Well Katniss was popular to be stared at and have crushes on like Prim only she didn't know it. Well besides Peeta and maybe me, I don't know how much she knows.

Prim was staring at Rory and him being the total Baboon's butt he was, stole some kids pretzel off the floor a townie wasn't going to eat and shoved it up his nose. Making the boys around him laugh, and throw around brotherly punches. Then to my surprised he came up to me with his two closet friends.

"Dude, we need to talk." I smirked this sounded promising "How do you get ALL the girls!" He whined like I'd expect Prim to a little girl the other two nodded their heads in amazement. "Okay first you know the ones you like," I started they all nodded- yea well even you idiots should know the girl you like I thought.

"Then you know the ones that like you, then if they match up you go up to them. You make them feel like the only girl in the world. You stare into their eyes until they seem shell shocked and then you ask them to the under grades dance." I finished smugly, yep perfect every time.

"Gaaaale!" The one to Rory left with brown hair and gray eyes said but he was too bulking looking to be a seam kid. "We don't know who _likes _us!" He gave all of his emotions over to the word likes and was empty before and after that. Madge walked over. "Having the girl talk I see huh Gale?" the boys all blushed, but I laughed having Katniss's only other girl important to her life on my side wouldn't hurt.

"Yea, but I'm no help, because I don't know who _likes _them." I mimicked the boy rolling my eyes. "Oh, Hunter." Madge addressed the bulky seam like kid "It's so obvious Rowan likes you. She blushes every time she looks at you and brushes up by you in the lunch line. She also tries to talk to you every day after school. It's obvious that is the type of style she is using for her liking style." Madge sighed and pointed to a girl in the corner of the lunch room.

She had blonde hair pulled into a pony tail surrounded by Town kids, but her green eyes made her stand out. That was a district form trait, not 12, she had to be the Candy makers daughter. I wondered what type of kids Rory hung out with. "H-her like me, a-a guy from seam?" he stuttered as Madge smiled patiently "Seam kids and Town kids are kind of the same. There's no law she can't like you, ask her, but do it dramatically, it's her flirting style." He nodded and ran off.

"Reed, Aspen likes you." She addressed the small deathly skinny kid that was slowly thinning. I knew this one; he came over to our house many times. His Dad made it in the mine explosion that killed mine only a fluke, he didn't. He comes from a family larger than mine. All of them but two, one tom old, one to young to take out tesserae. A seam kid for sure. His eyes widened. Aspen, is Prims best friend, they would sure be gushing if they all went out together.

Aspen was a lot like Katniss, shy and to herself it, make sense Prim likes her. She had her brown hair pulled into two braids, yeah a lot like Katniss. "Her style of liking you is shy, she isn't as hostile as you think, just different, be very, very sweet." She added with a wink. So maybe not exactly like my catnip. "Rory, even Gale knows who likes you!" She immediately had that girly gossipy tone I've never heard on Madge. "Yea Prim." I laughed as his head snapped up and eyes grew wide.

_**After School**_

Later Madge came up to me with Prim, they were both speeding out word with such skill I barely had time to keep up. All girls said yes to the guys and they were going to Madge's to use her old dresses, it would have as many as any stores needing them at important Hunger Game events, being the mayors daughter. Madge whispered over to Prim "what is it with these Hawthorne boys and Everdeen girls?" Prim giggled "Oh, I know I'm glad there taken with us, and Katniss wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Dancing, Sides, and Prim

**A/N: Thanks to my two new reviewers TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine and zomgtwilighttttt. As promised a different P.O.V. I totally want to hear what you think about it. I just needed a little Primage in the middle of this love triangle. I know she will be a deciding factor in all this. Also I added an OC because I think Gale needs a friend like Madge to Katniss. Also I am amazed at the amount of reader's thank you! You inspire me! Another thanks to my Beeta reader Maggiemoo1113! Hugs and COOKIES! (::) (::) **

Prim P.O.V.

Today is the dance; I can't believe I actually get to go with Rory. Early that day, Katniss came to Madge's house for support, though all she did was wish she was with Peeta. Why not hunt? Gale has always liked her, I think she does too. They both are just too stubborn to admit it first.

Rowen picked a pink frilly one that Madge got for her 1st reaping; it completed her eyes and her small body. Aspen picked a deep green floor length skirt, and lighter green frilly top Madge had to wear to greet the other traveling victors at our age. It brought out a lighter color to her braids. Madge had to all, but force her into it.

I got a pretty blouse and skirt that were sky blue yet soft. She always reminded me of Katniss. Madge told me it had been her Mom's; the capital sent it when the interview the final 8's family when her sibling was in the quarter quill. I've never seen more beautiful clothing in my life. They didn't even have coal dust on it yet. Katniss was helping me get my hair put up in a small bun with clips.

Peeta was down stairs mixing up stew that me Aspen, and Rowen, would eat before we go. He told Katniss he'd come over so we wouldn't get torched by her lack of cooking skills. My Mom was happily chatting with him. I don't know why, but Peeta brought her more to life than anyone other than me.

"Tuck your tail in little duck," Katniss whispered tucking in the back on my blouse. We both quacked lightly. "Kat? I don't know how to dance!" I worried loudly, biting my lip. "I can fix that." Peeta laughed poking his head around the door. "Don't you two look beautiful." He completed. "Thank you Peeta." I said politely. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing on Peeta's shoes. His hands were on my waist then he placed mine on his chest. I giggled.

We waltzed around while Katniss hummed a little tune. I don't think I have seen her smile like that since when she first started hunting with Gale. Maybe Peeta is better for Katniss; no it's just a crush. Gale and Kat were soul mates. When we finished, the girls and I ate and met the boys in front of Gale's house. That's where Peeta and Gale took them to the back for a talking too. I was dying to know what they said, but I trusted Peeta to be nice, and Gale not to kill them.

"You look very nice." Rory smiled. "You too, I hope you know what you got into because Katniss is staring you down." I giggle sneaking look behind to see Peeta and Katniss walking us to the school. He shrugged "You're worth it." I heard Rowen, and Aspen's giggles with two AWW's. While Rory and my face turn tomato red.

Gale's P.O.V.

All the kids were very cute, awkwardly holding hands or shuffling on the dance floor. A slower song came on, only the town kids were out there, when little Prim towed poor Rory out on the floor. They kept up with those town kids. I had to wonder where she learned not from Catnip, she never once came to a dance. Prim was on my side and very brave, with her I will be able to win Katniss over in fact. I'll walk Prim home tonight and stay with Rory over there and talk to her. It's something right? Besides, I want to get my Catnip on my good terms for little before I take that Mellark out.

I also need some guys on my side for Katniss too. Sure the girls are worth more, but if I fight Peeta, his brothers will get involved. I'd take them all on, but Rory would want to step in if we weren't even in people. No way am I letting that happen.

I only have one real guy friend Gunner; I only have him because truth be told, he's a hulk. His Dad also died in the same blast and he stopped school a year early and went to the mines to take care of his family. I respect him; I tried to take him hunting. But his burly build would never let him have the quite hunter tread. He'd also try to attack an animal head on, then wait and secretly shoot it like we do.

Maybe he'd help. I don't know he's tough, and strong mentally, but a he's as soft as Prim in the woods. We all know how that goes. Maybe he'd come to intimidate. The dance dragged on and on, but I finally got to walk the two young dancing pair to Catnip's house.

When we walk up to her house, I knock and Prim and Rory dash in to gossip about the dance. The sat on the lumpy coach and she talked about how sweet Rory's friend was to Rowen. Then how nice us Hawthorne boys are making him blush. Smart boy let her do the talking, just look like you get it. Prim really was too sweet. Katniss walked out from the all in her hunting clothes. "Gale?" She gasped and dropped the rabbit she just skinned.

I bound forward and snatched it right before it hit the floor. She blushed "Nice catch Hawthorne." She grumbled crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Ouch the last name card. "Well Miss. Everdeen, I know I don't waste." I replied just as frostily. "What are you doing here?" He tapped her foot eyes scrunching me up. "I invited him." Prim piped up, and winked at me. She Huffed and growled at me.

"Katniss, I came because I'm sorry. I know you like Peeta, and believe me I know you're a girl. I hope we can you know go back…." I mumbled more to my feet then her. She ran into me and hugged me. "I missed you too. I don't know how much longer I can go without my Big brother hunting partner." She looked up at me and I can see she really feels that way. BIG BROTHER! I roared on the inside.

"Katniss can I talk to Gale, it's about Rory." She lied so sweetly her eyes widening with fresh youthful innocence. "Oh yea, we all missed our brother." Katniss nudge Prim. "I missed my Son." Their Mom called and then we heard a "Hey I thought he was my brother I don't share." by Rory.

When we were alone, Prim started "Gale take what you can get. I know you don't like big brother, but that just means she is more drawn to you than normal friends," she sweetly continued rubbing my arm. "Besides Peeta is really sweet and a great guy, Katniss can't do much better." She added with a sad smile.

WAIT! PRIM"LIKES" PEETA NOW! This has to STOP! "Prim you can't _like_ Peeta, even as a person." I growl. She shrugs "They have a spark best be careful Hawthorne." She warned seeming more like a huntress then a sweet little girl. What was it with the Everdeen's calling me by my last name today was it to intimate me? Whatever I will become Gale again to them soon enough in two days I will deal with those capital scum Everdeen heart stealing Mellark's.


	5. Hurricane Everdeen

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, finally going to change the pace a little again. Summer is here and I am ready vitamin D! Summer sunshine is the best way to give you ideas for your fan fiction. Anyway thank you CatchingSparks, Zomgtwilighttttt, TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine, maggiemoo1113, and LeLa London for being great reviewers! Also a special thank you for my beta reader maggiemoo1113. Hugs and COOKIES for all! (::) (::)

Gale's P.O.V.

I look up and the celling is dripping, rain. Great I give a sigh and pull a pale from the corner of my room to stop the constant dripping. I've fixed that roof millions of times and it still always leaks.

When I walk over to our small family room, Rory and Posy are asleep on the coach and Vick on the floor with a ratty blanket pulled snugly around him. I turn to my Mom in the kitchen questioningly, arching my eyebrow.

"They came down here because it was leaking so much in their room. In every room actually, besides these two connected into one," she whispered, but she didn't turn around. Then I saw what she was doing. I saw why she didn't turn around.

She was making stew from fresh game, possum by the looks of it. She also had some strawberries, Katniss, and other greens in a small pile. Katniss came here; she went hunting without me too. I felt a surge of disappointment, and worry she went out alone in this weather. Then I felt some excitement; she dropped of game for us, she must still care about me. She obviously misses me.

I knew my Mom was trying to hide it from me, but why? Before I can respond, Rory moans "The reason it doesn't leak in here is because this is the part of the roof Katniss fixed." I scowl in his direction. He smiles and lays back down. I started heading to the door.

"Gale, don't go bugging Katniss," My mom scolded "She has a very nice boyfriend, I know it's hard. I think he good for her hun, just be patient she'll come around, if you're her guy." My mom chided. I scowled and half growled at her.

I can't hold it against her though, she thinks of Katniss as another daughter, so she wants her to do what she wants, and to do what she thinks is best for her.

"Mom, but Katniss is gonna to mawy Gawle wight? She going to be wid our family." Posy toddled over clinging to my leg. I scooped her up, and nuzzled my nose ageist hers and she giggled. "I sure hope so Rosy Posy." I half tease her.

"Of course she will; she and Gale are perfect for each other; they are both annoying and they have the same scowl." Rory Smiled.

"Nu-huh! Kitty Kat needs that Peeta boy. He's a softy to balance her problems and anger. He's like Prim that way and with his eyes and hair color too. I think that's the type of person she likes," Vick mused.

I pinned both of them to the floor, "Kitty Kat?" I growled they laughed, "That's what Katniss did too, when Peeta called her that."

We started wrestling and Posy rooting for the struggling Vick, until Mom came in and called us for lunch. "It stiwll waing outside," Posy wondered. "Yea look outside Posy," I lift her up to see out the window. I can't even see through the dark haze; it would be suicide to go out there now.

It cleared for 3 hours before it went back to the rainy haze. That was good because we actually were in desperate need of game. In fact, after that it got worse than before and stayed raining for 3 days. Posy was left crying herself to sleep with major lack a food.

I might have tried to go out, and did a couple of times just to get soaked to the skins for the effort and making it 3 feet out of my spec of land. When we heard a knock at the door, Rory rushes to open it, my Mom beside him. I take Posy and place her in the corner; the only people that could take it here in this weather are people from the capital, so I hide Posy and Vick.

"Oh my dear God," I hear my Mom scream. "You look like you drowned," Rory laughs "Feel like it too," A rough gargled voice moans. I tell Rory and Posy it was safe.

I come over to find a dead looking girl on our couch. Her hair flung around all over the couch, eyes red and puffy from crying, her smile turned in a grimace, and was shaking like she was having a seizer. She also was soaked. "Catnip," I asked shocked.

"G-gale," She stutters sobbing. "Kids Bed time," My mom called a little too cheerfully "I'll get you some of Rory's clothes, they may actually be to big now." She laughed remembering the days they were too small when she borrowed them.

After she changed, she laid on the couch shivering, and quietly sobbing. I sat beside her and she surprised me by snuggling into my arms. She was so cold; it felt like holding a sculpture of ice. She huddled in deeper and I automatically wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tears wet my shirt, but I didn't care.

Then it hit me, why- how did she come here? What made her cry? I have** never **in my life seen her cry, not when her dad died, when she shot herself with the arrow. Never. What had made her cry; it can't just be the storm. "Prim-" I coke out unable to ask, the only reason I knew for certain would make her come.

I felt her head shake no, and my muscles instantly un-tense. I rub my thumb in soothing circles on her back. "I-I-It's Peeta," She whimpered. "H-h-he," she choked. I clenched my jaw, what happened? What did he do to her to make her like? "I was walking with him, he said goodbye not walking me home, so I could hunt. I wanted to bring some extra game over after just the possum I knew about the storm coming. B-b-but it started raining so I ran and f-f-fell over a Town boy trying to trip me. I broke it-" She takes a shaky breath and I look at her purple swollen ankle. "I had to get out of the rain but…."

Who was this town kid anyway? I'll kill him! She was my Catnip, who would dare-"But I got to the Mellark's and Rye opened the door and Peeta was upstairs and I found him on his bed over another girl, totally kissing her. So I left and Peeta saw me limping away, but just stood there open mouthed in the door. He didn't do anything." She sobbed angrily into my chest.

I held her tighter. "I could kill him; he doesn't know how perfect you are." I growl, leaning my cheek on the top of her wet head. The scent of the rain, and pine swirled in the air, making me think everything would be okay. "Don't- even [beeps] like him don't deserve death." She whispers. "Everything will be okay, you're ok and out of the rain, we'll get something for your ankle now," I reassure. She nods, and I take care of her ankle and pull a blanket over her.

Her eyes flutter sleepy, and whispers "What would I do with you guys as my family and my brother Gale." Her eyes slide close and I doubt she will know what she said tomorrow. Still it hits me worse than bullets, pain worse than my Dad's death. Since she was barely conscious, I know her thoughts were unguarded and she meant them. She thought of me as a brother. She said it before, but I hoped she was lying.

A brother, a person to protect you, a person to go to with your problems, a person you spend a lot of times with. A person you love. So I guess it's not the worse title to be called. "I love you to Catnip," I whisper and kiss her head. I walk to my room and think about the tiny 14 year old girl on my couch, tougher then nails, a scowl that send the Capital itself into hiding, and beauty as pure as the stream over the fence, the one you can see until the very bottom.

She was torn apart; she has never, not once got close to anyone, besides Prim, besides me. He doesn't know how much damage he has done. It will take ages for her to trust me again even just for hunting. He hurt Prim by making her probably draw closed from people again. He doesn't have any idea about what the rage the Everdeen girls have.

Katniss will be ready to torcher him once the shock that caused the sadness has vanished. She trusted him and breaking that will not go unpaid trust me. I was only joking the times I got in trouble; man is he in for it. The thought makes me smug. Then Prim, her eyes will turn you stone, and your heart to ice at her anger face. Sorry Peeta, but be prepared for Hurricane Everdeen.


	6. Peeta VS Prim

**A/N: Hey guys don't hate me for not updating! I had to move and I'm taking a film course, so I'm lucky to get enough sleep, let alone write! Any way thank you so much my wonderful readers! Review more and I'll give you three or four cookies next time! Any way shout out to my amazing, talented, special, beastly, scraped up from basketball camp Beta reader, Maggiemoo1113. Peeta fans must check out her story, it's getting pretty intense! Anyway enjoy some angry Prim and a Peeta P.O.V. in this chapter! Hugs and **A **cookie! (::)**

Prim P.O.V.-

Katniss didn't make it home after walking with Peeta. So either she stayed at Peeta's or she made it by our house and went to Gale's when she couldn't see. We had enough game two days ago where we had stew from rabbit and squirrel bones. It didn't taste too bad and we've have had much worse.

Still I was glad the sun was peaking up so Katniss would be home any second. I sat by the door peeking out every two seconds for Katniss. When I heard my Mom wake up and come down the hall. I lead her to the table. Maybe she would stirrer a little more when Katniss came back.

"Good morning Mother,." I used my overly cheerful voice and wrapped my arms around her. She nods her head and the corners of her mouth turn up. Then slide right back down. "I'll make some soup," I announce I let the sink run until it's clear of rust. Then I put in some herbal greens from our healers kit, in with some type of birds bones, then I grab some hot stones from outside to heat it up.

When the door cracks open, I run over KATNISS! "Hey little duck," She whispers her voice was very hoarse. "Where were you?" I asked as I lead her over to the table by mother. "I was just at Gale's I couldn't make it home little Duck. You know the storm." She smiles, but it's clear she's exhausted, from what?

"Peeta and you okay?" I thought out loud. "Yea, I'm going to change and take a walk with Gale." She declares. Take a walk is code word for hunt. She's worried about us already. I know something's wrong with Posy, or the rest of Gale's family or Peeta. She and Gale fight all the time and they just lock up. They don't get upset.

Then she sneaks out and I see her smile, as she treks along to the clink in the fence. Then I see Gale come around the bend a scowl clear on his face that didn't throw me. I run out and throw him in a hug. "Gale! Katniss just left for a walk," I giggle letting go "How is Rory, and Vick, and Posy, and Mom?" She isn't my mom but when we're over there we call her mom. He loses his scowled and half smiles.

"I have to talk to you Prim," he says so I drag him to wear Lady is and I start milking her. "Yea," I ask not really looking up. "Katniss came to my house crying," he starts and I cut him off "Crying?" "Dang, I wasn't supposed to tell you! Yea well she came over because that scum bag Peeta Mellark, he was dating two girls to put it politely." my little face puckers up, and then my face has a flash of understanding before my blue eyes turn to steal, my always smile disappeared into a hard line and my little hands into fist.

"Go Gale, I can talk to you later." I growled and strut away snapping the door shut. I see a smug smile spread across his face and I think, yea Hawthorn your lucky it wasn't you this time. I grumble to myself and sit down next to mother on the old lumpy coach. I comb through her hair knowing that calms her, and gives my hands something to do as my mind plans.

Gale's P.O.V.

A smile stretches across my face never in my life have I been more afraid of anything, besides when Katniss gets like that. It was worse than my first reaping thank god that little girl's radge isn't pointed at me. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, I cluck in my head, man was he in for it.

Hunting went as smooth as ever a turkey, 3 rabbits and a plump squirrel we had to show for our effort. Along the way I suggest to pick a half pint of strawberries to trade to. We would both trade in the hob not even I think to mention to trade with the baker, but we do with the mayor he loves strawberries. I think everything is going to go as planned after all…

Peeta's P.O.V.

Why did Katniss have to come back? Why did Rye let her in? Don't worry about that too much Peeta, I told myself. I made him pay for it.

FLASH BACK:

I followed Katniss to the door my mouth open wide no girl has ever caught me before! I gaped openly like a fish. Violet the candy store's daughter came by me and rubbed up and down my arm, placing small kisses on my jaw.

"Come on Peeta, let's ignore that _seam _girl's interruption." She cooed wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing me tight up against her. After a few hours in the only brake in the storm I walked her home and flashed my dazzling smile she seemed blinded the giggled. "Night Peetie," She murmured sweetly. I nodded and ran home.

I charged into the house and found Rye laughing on the coach. That was it! I lunged at him knocking him to the floor. I threw the first punch, he easily dodged it. Flipping me around so he was on top my arms pinned down. I kicked him in the place no guy wants to be kicked. He bent over and I punched him in the jaw making a bright red mark that would for sure fade into blue.

I wasn't done yet, but neither was he. I stood up to go for a kick and "Bang" he swiped my legs out from under me. "Come on Peeta, we know Mom didn't like that girl around, I did you a soil." He said pushing me back by the fire place. I staggered but didn't fall into the fire.

I shoved him into a vase that broke and little pieces cut into his chest staining his shirt. He looked dizzy and out of it. "No you look man, Katniss has some strong friends, so you're going to help me take them down when they come." I lifted him half to his feet by his shirt "Or else."

END OF FLASH BACK

Yea I don't have to worry about Rye I got him back, his problem taken care of. Who was left Gale, and his friend I got Rye, and so Adien my other brother would follow. We all were the best wrestler in school this would be no problem.

Besides what was Katniss good for? She was hot, but she was too nervous to even kiss me. Heck, even hug me really. I only dated her because every guy said she was updateable I proved that wrong. So there was no point in continuing after a kiss any way. A kiss that I know was never going to come. Good, I got rid of a hopeless case.

Then who else? Katniss, yea right she was a mess just walking in, and she has no major friends besides Gale, and Madge, one was no threat the other's plan I had made. Then there was that sweet tiny sister of her's who liked the other Hawthorne kid. Yea like she could hurt a fly. I'm set and ready for anything.

Prim's P.O.V.

I got it. It is all worked out, tomorrow at the square man, Peeta you're going to get it. All I need is Gale to help with the last detail and I'm sure he will. If not, I'll get Rory to black mail him. It will be as easy as eating when you're hungry; perfect plan and I am ready.


	7. Prim's Plan Part One

**A/N: Okay so today's the day! Prim is all set with her plan. Warning it's a little bit of a cliff hanger, but I filled you in with most of her plan you just will have to read and see what. Poor Peeta boy, getting the Everdeen's mad is never wise my friend. Any way big thanks to beta reader Maggiemoo1113. Peeta lovers MUST check out her story it kills! Any way review please on what was your favorite chapter so far. Also review on what you thin Phase three's consequence should be. Thank you! Hugs and cookies! (::)(::) Happy Kid 21! **

Peeta P.O.V.

I am walking to the bakery when I walk into the middle of the square as always when the tiniest girl come up to me and asks "Peeta? Hellwo(Hello) I'm Cwair (Clair) I would wike (like) you to have vis (this)." She hand me a dandelion, just one yellow one like I saw Katniss pick. She was very cute though so I nestle her hair and take it. She smiles really big when I hear big heavy loud footsteps fall.

"Are you Peeta?" A big deep gruff voice booms at me. "Yea?" I ask thinking what the heck I'm going to be late for my shift Rye would kill me. "Thanks, my sister Clair she gave you a weed, she's been trying to give that to people and no one takes it, it means a lot there her favorites and she thinks that before she dies tomorrow that more people should have one." He explains, and I feel my heart rip in my chest that little girl is going to die.

"Oh that's horrible," I breathe. "Here take this," he hands me a wild turkey with the feathers still on it. "Our way to say thanks no give backs." He booms and marches off before I can give it back.

Great this is plump it will be great with some old dry raisin bread. I haven't had meat in forever Katniss won't sell to us anymore. Then another group of girls come up to me holding a dead possum by its tale. They all giggle and look like there from the seam all being no older than 12.

The oldest one hands it to be and pecks my check "Here Peetie boy from you many admires." They all dash off giggling and looking shy. How cute little kids have their first crush, and I must say on a very hansom good choice.

Then I hear a bunch of footsteps and a girl yelling. "There he is I saw him he was hunting right over the gate behind my house!" I see like 7 Peace Keepers following her I look around to see the sucker holding fresh meat in the square no less. Uh oh. "That's him with the blond hair!" She shrieked. Two Peace Keepers pin me down while one looks at the un-skinned meat.

By then a large crowd has gathered around us. The big man carrying little Clair on his back came out. Thank god he would tell them it was a gift from him. "It's true I was chasing after my little sister when I saw him pierce that turkey with a dagger." He shouted to the circle.

"No I accepted a weed from Clair over there they gave me the turkey as a gift! They did it because Clair the little girl is going to die!" I cried trying to save myself and turn it on them. Clair burst into tears. "I-I-I'm not going to die am I Berch?" She looked up to the tall man who had set her down.

"Of course not" he said patting her back. "Don't listen to the liar you **All know us** her names not even Clair it's Rosy!" The glares in circle the turned ice cold. I hear people yelling lock him up! Take him away! How could he lie and scare that poor little girl! I gulped what the heck? They GAVE it to me! She TOLD me her name was Clair!

The peace keepers talked for a bit when that group of girls burst out two of the six crying! "S-S-Sir?" The oldest one gasped "I was having a simple get together," She started and I cut her off trying to catch her in the lie. Her face grew red and the others look at their feet! AHA! The youngest burst "To talk about cute boys!' they all giggled oh no, it really looked like that the blush the hesitant even _**I **_believed them!

The oldest begins again while the boys all snicker "We saw Peeta in the tree's hind the fence killing that white possum!" She cried the middle to clutched each other and gasped " he, he, he broke the law. It was, we were so afraid we would get into trouble that's why we were coming here into town to fetch you!"

"NOOOOO!" I roared "They said they liked ME they GAVE me the Possum!" I growled. "No waaaaay," the youngest one sang "Daisy likes Forest, not YOU!" She laughed and Daisy I guess hit her and Forest apparently ran out of the circle embarrassed.

"Cheek me for a danger! I don't have one you said you saw one!" I challenge the Peace Keeper's tied me up to the whipping place by now and look at my pants pockets. Darius pulled something out a small danger with blood and turkey feathers on it. No, no, no ,no!

"I have no choice Mr. Mellark, but to give you the punishment." Old Cray drowned not really caring "33 whips 10 for animal hunting, 10 for lying, 10 for going over the fence, and 3 for causing a scene and scaring children." Then he handed a buff looking Peace Keeper a whip and left. Whack! Boom! The pain was searing and ripped through my clothes the animals nailed above my head.

Prim's P.O.V.

I got my friends and there sister's from class to help with my plan, then I got a kid and his sister Rosy to help too. Finally I got Gale to give me two pieces of fresh game. They were great actors, I saw the whole thing go down. I watched as Peeta's punishment was given and dashed to Gale's house.

It was time to start part two of my plan. I was so happy with my actors work I will have them over for stew after this all died down later. I burst open the door "TIME!" I called into the Hawthorne house, and all the boys lined up ready for action.

Gale's P.O.V.

Prim yelled 'time' and I looked at her. Was she SURE this would work? If it failed we'd all end up in the stocks. "Ok you ready?" She asked. We nodded and we walked up. I knew I had to distract Violet for this to work the Mayor, Madge and his wife had to be at Peeta's whipping. There new young maid Violet was left at the house. Good thing she had a thing for me so I got her to come here. I saw Violet coming up from the meadow where the note told her to be. I rolled in a mud puddle to look like I was running.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry I am so late I have been running after my brothers and it was horrible. I'm so sorry." I said loudly breaking into a run. Then in a much lower voice I lied "I was stuck the fence was on!" She smiled and laughed "Thank god that's all I was beginning to think you stood me up." She sighed in relief and took my hand. I worked not to pull away. I wanted to only hold my families or the Everdeen's hand, for sure _**not**_ Violet's.

I sat down in the meadow wondering if the kids finished yet. No, they would come get me they promised. She sat down on my lap and faced me. She smelt like honey suckle and some unnatural flower. Her lips were a shiny red; she pressed them to my jaw. I felt sticky like she rubbed honey on her lips, then she moved to the corner of my mouth, I jerked away.

"Uh Violet, I called you down here to ask you about Madge." I lied. Hurt and fear flashed her face. "No, I don't see why I'm better, unless you just care about marring rich Gale." She snapped poring venom into her voice. "I just have had a thing for her, I guess." I lied again, my hands in fists. Violet wasn't getting it, she kissed me harder, and I shut down and froze.

Then we heard some snickers and a gasp. "Gale, we _**have**_ to go. I'm sorry Violet some other time with him maybe?" Prim smiled always polite. "Oh course," Violet purred stroking my face and getting up she then leap and skipped along her way. As soon as she was out of ear shot bam. Vick or Rory fell to the ground rolling and howling with laughter. Prim giggled.

"Yea thanks for coming sooner, I swear she attacked me." I growled. They nodded. "Part two wreaking the Mayor's house is done. We dropped some of Peeta's and Rye's things in there it's all good." She smiled. That little devil, poor Peeta would be dead after this. "Yea, now part three?" Rory asked. "Not yet, now we wait until these two punishments are done, then phase three is a go!"


	8. Prim's Plan Part Two

**A/N: Please read! Important chapter info so please read! Hey guys SO SORRY! I am SOOOO LATE! I was at camp and the just LIFE! Oh well I missed you! I promise I'll have the next chapter up before my next camp! Ok in this chapter we start off with Prim's P.O.V. of what happened at the end last time. Then Madge has an older sister Iris, Iris is dating a boy from the tailor shop they both are 18 now so there getting married. Only Prim knows the exact date because she overheard everyone else knows the about when date, until the invites got it? Thank you my amazing Beta Maggiemoo113 for kicking my butt back on fanfiction! Thank you Readers and reviewers! Hugs and cookies! (::)(::)**

Prims P.O.V

We break off from Gale; he had to go distract the Mayor so we could get into their house. The Mayors family had to be at Peeta's punishment.

"Ok Rory," I whisper "you go into Peeta's house, you need to get some of his stuff; small things that he might carries in his pocket. Make sure that _**anyone **_could tell there his though." I murmur urgently. We only had a little bit of time and he scampers of eagerly enough.

So the plan was to trash the Mayors house, and leave Peeta's things there, making it look like Peeta did it right before his whipping.

Vick and I went up to the mayor's back door, as quietly as we could. I nod and he grabs a big branch Gale gave us before we left. He hits a small window at the top of the door big enough to wiggle through. We wait on Rory and they both heave me up and through the open window.

I get in with a thump thud and hit the fluffy carpet. Thank god it was the mayor's house, or I would've hit a mud, or slate floor.

I unlock the door and swing it open for Vick and Rory. They greet me with shy, but determined smiles. I smile back. Vick takes food and trails it around the kitchen eating some; I admit Rory and I both eat one of Peeta's very own frosted cookies the Mayor had out for Madge.

Rory drops a pencil that says "Property of Peeta Mellark". We all have our name on our pencils because most can only afford the one free one that the school provides us.

I go to the family room and with Rory by my side crack picture frame and tip over a couch. Then we all take a different bedroom and start pulling out clothes, stealing some more expensive ones. Rory puts them in Katniss's hunting bag and bolts of in a mad dash to put them in Peeta's room. Good thing I know Peeta keeps a key under the rock in their yard so we can get into his house unnoticed.

Vick and I hesitate; it's strictly illegal to go into the leader room. A room, that is, is the mayor's office; it connects him to the capital. I stretch with reluctant fingers and open the door. I give a curt nod to Vick and he runs in and pours water by the controls. It looks like they tried to wreck it, but failed so they won't be killed. I almost break down crying, how could I be so mean?

Then I remember Katniss and how broken she was. Rory asks me if I am okay. I nod slowly I can break down when this is _**all over! **_He nods and wraps his arm around me. I drop Peeta's and Rye's ID's; all of Panem is required to carry if you are over 12. Reaping proposes know one lies on identity.

We walk to meadow to relieve Gale of distracting Violet. When we hear Gale's nervous voice "Uh Violet, I called you down here to ask you about Madge." Hurt flashes her face "No, I don't see why I'm better, unless you just care about marrying rich Gale." She snapped pouring venom into her voice. "I just have had a thing for her, I guess." Gale lies through his teeth and his hands clenched fists.

Violet wasn't getting it, she kissed him. Like no kiss I've seen. It was more like a badger attacking an enemy with babies nearby. Gale and Rory snicker and I gasp. EW, who would want to kiss like that! Gale wasn't supposed to kiss her to begin with, or let her attack him with her lips more like it.

"Gale, we have to go. I'm sorry Violet some other time with him maybe?" I smiled just wanting him away from her. I know from my past quickest way to get an older person to stop is to act innocent and cute. "Oh course," Violet purred stroking my face and getting up, she then skipped along her way. As soon as she was out of ear shot… bam. Vick and Rory fell to the ground rolling and howling with laughter. I giggle and do a little victory twirl, I don't think anyone saw.

"Yea thanks for coming sooner, I swear she attacked me." he growled. We all nodded. "Part two wreaking the Mayor's house is done. We dropped some of Peeta's and Rye's things in there, it's all good." She smiled. That little devil, poor Peeta would be dead after this. "Yea, now part three?" Rory asked. "Not yet, now we wait until these two punishments are done, then phase three is a go!"

Katniss P.O.V

I heard Peeta was whipped earlier day, then they found a bunch of his stuff and Rye's _**IN **_the Mayor's broken into house. I only knew about the house thing because Madge came to my house earlier with tears streaming down her face and red puffy eyes.

_Flash back_

I'm walking to the square to meet up with the Hawthorne's like normal, when I hear a BANG, Bang, Bang! Who the heck could that be? I was in NO mood. I just wanted to go see Gale! Was that too much to ask? Then I see Madge eyes like faucets, eyes almost swollen shut and a very dark red.

I stand there awkwardly and point to my lumpy couch which she takes no time to dive onto. It takes 29 minutes 45 seconds to get her to calm down enough to explain Peeta's poaching whips. Also, how when they got back, Violet was claiming she got knocked out by some buff guy and that broke in and wrecked the house. Eating, stealing, and breaking everything.

"Oh Madge, just because Peeta poached doesn't mean he did it!" I scold her for thinking badly of poachers and hope that soothed her to. Instead, it brought on a round of hysteria. When that passed she said her best clothes were found in Peeta's room that were stolen, his school pencil was there in the kitchen and his and Rye's ID's were in a forbidden part of the mayors house.

I gasped. Would they kill Peeta for this after the poaching? Rye surly would be whipped. I gasp for air trying so hard not to think about my last months with that boy, and his family. She says Rye was whipped and Peeta is locked in the stocks for now.

_End of Flash Back_

I sigh, it's been a week and I know Peeta's family has paid a lot of money to fix the Mayor's house; like all they had. In any other district, Peeta would be dead. But in district 12 no one wanted a death, not even old Cray. So Peeta got that 22 more whips and he would have to take care of any tributes family during the hunger games.

THAT would be pure torcher. Crying, yelling, and breaking down, and PEETA had to help them. I would hate that job. I do my best to avoid eye contact and those families with no hope altogether. Well it's better than being dead, I guess.

I look out and see Prim running up to me; I scoop her up and twirl her around. She giggles "Look Katniss! Look! We got an invitation to Iris's wedding!" She laughs her voice bounces in time with her tiny jumps. Oh so that is the buzz the town has, was about. Madge has an older sister, Iris and it's a big deal when a public figure gets married. "It's as much Forest's wedding as Iris's." I remind her.

She goes on as though she didn't hear me. "Only very great friends get an invite and you got one so Madge will have friends there so did three or so other seam families!" She gasps with excitement, her eyes sparkle. I would pass, but Prim so wants to go so I can't. "I'll have to wear our reaping clothes, and I'll see what I can do for you little duck." I smile and she quacks.

Prim's P.O.V.

YESSS! My part three is going nicely! I overheard when Iris's wedding was and I knew it would be the perfect place. Peeta was coming to deliver the cake, perfect. Katniss agreed to go and I would set everything else up just fine.

Peeta was hurt short term physically with the whipping. He got hit with a taxing lasting job for taking care of reaping families. Now it was time for his mental pain. I do a little happy skip as I go over to Lady, then as I sit down I feel bad about all of it.

No Prim don't, you can't lose it until it **all over!** I sigh and let Lady lick my check before I plan, scheme and protect my sister by getting revenge.


	9. Prim's Plan Part Three

**A/N: It's only this one then 1 more chapter I think. :( (Tear)! You guys are the best, read, and review! Thanks again to my awesome beta Maggiemoo1113!** **Also thanks to Hannah1107 for being the person that reviewed my story the most! I know you might hate Prim, but don't worry I'll make everything end up and great! Oh and I won't kill ****ANYONE**** and the ending still ****ROCKS!**** So take that Mockingjay! I really hate Mockingjay when everyone dies, and Prim, it's just.. growl! A little Galness fluff at the end of this chapter though, hope you love it! Any way hugs and COOKIES (::)(::)(::)**

Katniss P.O.V.

We were already to the part of the wedding ceremony where the last "I do" was said and no, there was the kiss. I was standing in a mass of people in a semi-circle around the loving newlyweds. Iris and Forest kissed and there was a round of "aww"s, clapping, tears, and gasps. I just stood there awkwardly as probably possible with my arms crossed over my chest. Prim's little smile and happy tears reminded me how she was only ten, and was too young for all this pain around her.

I scoop her up, and hold her to my side. She wouldn't tip the scale 50 pounds soaking wet. She smiles up at me and whispers as the crowd thins "I think we're going to miss the party." She's almost bouncing with excitement. We walk into a cement circle used for parties surrounded by bushes that are lined with white lace bow like things.

There is a little high plate where two fiddlers and a flute come out and start to play. The couple, Iris and Forest have their dance, then Prim and I dance the traditional district 12 dance. It's quick, fast, fun, and silly. We laugh the whole time brushing shoulders, and switching partners. I dance with a smiling Madge, and a tall boy from Gale's class, and a short boy from Prim's.

Finally the cake rolls in and Prim rushes to the fiddlers. I see her sweet puppy dog eyes come to play, and a slow song starts. Why would she want that? Then I see her drag Rory off onto the dance floor. Aw they have puppy love. I almost laugh at them, until I see Peeta's death stare glaring my way.

I cross my arms and tap my foot; what was I going to do for three more minutes of this? It's awkward enough to be by yourself standing at a wedding. Then also receiving death glares from a person cutting up a cake isn't exactly, how I thought this way going to go. I sigh and feel a warm arm wrap around my waist.

I look up and see messy black hair hanging over my stormy gray eyes, a smile spreads across my face like a wild fire in drought season. Gale. "Hey Catnip, I see you haven't been on the dance floor within the last few minutes must be a record." Gale's warm voice joked. "Uh huh, I guess I haven't found the right partner?'' my voice raised at the end making it sound like a question.

"Dance with me?" He asks, moving to the dance floor. I nodded and followed suit. I put my arms around his neck; he seemed so old compared to me right now. He was 16, I was only 14. He was already much taller than me and I strained to keep my arms linked around his neck. He then placed his hands on my waist, I barley felt it. His touch feather light, but I could feel his warmth. We swayed in graceful circles and I looked up into his eyes and blushed.

He moved his hand and tugged a stray hair into place. I smiled up at him, wanting his war touch to never leave. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. "Here," Gale said moving out of our dance position. The shrugging out of his jacket then draped it around my much smaller frame.

We danced through two more slow songs and as the last note trilled its bell signaling cake, Gale bent down and kissed me. It was very, very soft like a butterfly, and as sweet as an orange, the sweetest food I've ever tasted. It built up and became passionate, and I realized Gale and I were perfect for each other.

I was the fire and he was the coals and embers that kept me fueled, burning me more brightly. He was my life source. We gave each other exactly what the other needed. We pulled away just enough to see each other. And then he kissed my forehead. "Gale, you're my life source." I whisper probably too low to hear. He smiled, so I guess never underestimate a hunters hearing. "Your my warmth, my love, my life." He whispered back just as low, and I realized we were the only two besides a gawking pair of sibling on the dance floor.

I blush and turn to the cake when I see an angry Peeta, I swear a bull's rage couldn't have compared to his. He was being dragged off into the distance. I felt a pang of sorrow he did something bad, so I guess he doesn't deserve someone like me.

Gal's P.O.V.

I finished my perfect dance with Catnip; she had practically told me she loved me too. I was all smiles from ear to ear. Especially when I saw an angry Mellark being dragged off. Catnip just took Rory by the hand and went to go get Prim and I pieces too.

So I leaned down and whisper into Prim's little ears "do we stilled need a part three?" She smiled up at me and says "Gale, your last dance with Katniss and your little dream scene was part three." I just shook my head; she had everything planned, that evil little genius! She sighed and I looked down at her, she linked eyes with me and I knew she was going to do the right thing.


	10. Freezing the Moment

**A/N: Last chapter! :( NOOOO! Any way I love all you guys thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I made this chapter to show you how everything got fixed, and put back together. I made Iris's and Forest's baby in honor of my awesome, hard over worked beta Maggiemoo1113. Okay time passes it's been four years exactly from that last scene okay? Hugs and COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

Prim's P.O.V.

I still can remember all those awful things I did to Peeta. I still think I stopped a horrible thing, he would turn into Cray, paying woman if he kept up his ways back then. Since then, I told Mayor it was me in their house and got Peeta taken off from helping the hunger games families. I do help them some, but I'm not forced to because no one can withstand my puppy eyes.

I gave Peeta and Rye medication and herbal tea for their whipping pains. I also told the Mayor about the beatings from the witch so she was taken from the bakery and put under house watch in the jail. It helped the whole family, they all perked up and became much nicer people. I sometimes help at the bakery when Katniss is hunting so she doesn't know. To say I'm sorry.

Rye is getting married to a girl from the Seam named Holland, and Peeta's oldest brother won last year's Hunger Games and lives alone in Victors Village, already heading Haymitch's way. Still me, Peeta, Mr. Mellark, Holland, Rory, Vick, and Rye all keep him from going completely south. Though they now will never have to worry about money anymore.

I am not dating Rory right now, but we are heading that way. Every day he walks me to school and when it rains he holds my hand as we run. Vick and Posy have grown super close, yesterday I saw them making mud pies for hours.

My Mom grew more happy and talkative, thanks to our new happier district. Iris and Forest bring their lovely little girl Maggie over with blond hair and round wide innocent trusting stormy gray eyes. She laughs a lot already. Posy came over and asked why someone was mooing? It was the first time I really saw my mommy laugh. So we call her Maggiemoo, now.

Madge and Peeta are trying dating, but are in the awkward hand holding phase. We all trust them, but are watching very closely. Katniss and Gale… I wouldn't be surprised that in two more years if we have another wedding.

"Peeta," I ask as I snuggle into his side. It was cold and we were all around a camp fire. We all were laughing, Rory and Vick across from me. Peeta was to my left and Madge on his. Gale and Katniss were to my right. Iris and forest were right of Katniss and Gale. We all laughed and told stories was Katniss was asleep on Gale. "Look at how our mistakes made a whole new generation better."

He leaned down with serious eyes and whispered "Prim, our mistakes and mine and your pain will never go away, but I don't think we could have fixed this district any better than we have. We might always have the capital, but together if everyone's mistakes got made into something like this. I'd take my pain 100 times more." He pauses "I would too, and take your pain if I could." I murmur snuggling more into his warm side. He smiles "If everyone was like us- no like you now," he adds when he sees me about to protest "Forget our mistakes in the past, then we will be free of the capital someday, and then everyone can live like us now. "

I nod and smile "I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever." I whisper and that's the last thing I remember before falling asleep.


End file.
